le model de vertu et de perversion
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: Yuu Kanda est un artiste peu connu de la fin du 15eme siècle qui aime représenter le tabou dans ses œuvres. Et qui a-t-il a plus tabou que de représenter le corps parfait et dénudé d'un jeune homme chaste et pieu ? Peut-être en tomber amoureux. Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1: un artiste difficile

**hello todo el mundo! me voici pour une nouvelle fic pas très original je l'avoue (mais j'adore cette période c'est plus fort que moi)**

**alors comme d'habitude les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à hoshino-sama *s'incline devant kami-sama***

**j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC et j'espère que ce début de fic vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 1: LE DIFFICILE

Oyez, oyez braves gens ! Venez écouter la charmante histoire qui se déroule en l'an 1493 dans les rues chaudes et étouffantes de la majestueuse ville de Rome, simplement éclairée par l'astre lunaire. La ville était peu fréquentée à cette heure de la nuit. En observant attentivement, il était possible de distinguer quelques prostituées tentant de satisfaire leur clientèle à même le sol, ou bien encore quelques hommes ayant abusé de la boisson en train de parler à une quelconque personne imaginaire. Mais quelqu'un se détachait de cette population qui cachait leurs péchés dans la nuit. Une personne qui, indirectement, faisait partie de cette population jouissant de plaisirs malsains. Il marchait d'un pas tranquille mais décidé, un pas ne laissant aucune place à l'hésitation. Avec son long manteau noir, l'inconnu se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit chaude de la ville italienne, n'accordant aucun regard aux jeunes créatures aux visages peinturlurés qui désiraient l'entraîner dans le vice. Il continuait sa marche sans se presser, s'arrêtant finalement devant la porte en bois sombre d'une petite demeure située en retrait, pénétrant à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de frapper. L'habitacle était plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait, éclairé faiblement par un bougeoir posé sur une table, cette dernière recouverte de diverses peintures et pinceaux. L'inconnu retira son manteau, dégageant ses longs cheveux d'ébène de la capuche, avant de se diriger vers la seconde personne présente dans la pièce, tout en déposant son manteau sur les rares chaises libres. Qu'elle était belle, la jeune fille allongée complètement nue sur le divan au cuir écarlate. Avec ses longs cheveux sombres aux reflets émeraude étalés autour de son visage endormi et ses courbes peu développées mais tout de même attrayantes, elle pouvait passer pour une enfant innocente et pure. C'était ce qui l'avait intéressé chez elle dès le début. Mais au fur et à mesure, le jeune homme avait remarqué que sous ses airs de sainte nitouche, la demoiselle était une bien belle catin, ne se gênant pas le moins du monde pour déambuler dans cette pièce nue comme un ver sans aucune demande. Un ver, voilà à quoi l'endormie lui faisait penser depuis quelques temps. Un parasite. Une non désirée. Un poids. Comme si elle avait senti la présence de l'autre, la jeune demoiselle se réveilla doucement, poussant un petit gémissement endormi.

− Tu en as mis du temps Yuu. En général, tu rentres bien avant le coucher du soleil.

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la jeune fille d'un regard froid et indifférent. Elle ne le remarqua pas et continua son bavardage.

− Tu ne viens pas m'enlacer ? Alors que tu m'as laissé seule ici à patienter plus que de coutume ? Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter Yuu, viens donc me consoler !

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme. Elle se mit à rire.

− Que t'est-il donc arrivé mon Yuu ? Quelqu'un t'as mis de mauvaise humeur pour que tu me dédaignes à ce point ?

Elle se leva élégamment du divan dans un léger crissement de cuir, s'approchant tranquillement du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle passa ses bras maigres autour de son cou, plaquant son corps nu contre celui de l'autre.

− Tu m'as manqué… Embrasse moi.

Comme si une mouche l'avait piqué, Yuu se dégagea de la prise de la jeune fille d'un mouvement brusque, dardant sur elle son regard onyx.

− Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

Elle le dévisagea, désarçonnée, avant de rire à nouveau.

− Que tu es drôle ! Tu as décidé d'un nouveau jeu ?

Il poussa un soupir agacé.

− En effet. Et le jeu est le suivant. Ne reviens plus jamais en ces lieux et ne te présente plus devant moi à aucun moment.

− Qu-quoi ?

− Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu m'as servi à passer le temps. Mais maintenant tu me fatigues Lenalee. Va-t'en.

Elle secoua la tête, tremblante.

− Non… Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi de cette manière ! Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux utiliser comme bon te semble avant de le jeter pour en prendre un autre, je refuse !

− Je t'avais pourtant prévenue qu'à l'instant même où tu me lasserais tu devrais débarrasser le plancher. Tu as accepté en toute connaissance de cause. Alors maintenant du vent !

Folle de rage, Lenalee renfila sa robe bleu nuit avant de se diriger vers la porte, murmurant d'une voix menaçante.

− Tu ne seras pas débarrassé de moi aussi facilement Yuu Kanda, sois en sûr.

Et elle franchit le pas de la porte, disparaissant immédiatement dans la nuit. Enfin délivré de la jeune fille, le brun soupira, s'allongeant à la place qu'occupait précédemment Lenalee, et murmurant pour lui-même.

− Encore combien de temps tout cela va-t-il durer… ?

Lenalee n'était pas la première qu'il avait remerciée, et il se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière. Pourtant, les jeunes filles qu'il utilisait n'avaient rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. A chacune de ses rencontres avec ses anciens modèles, cela avait été le coup de foudre. L'irrésistible envie de peindre ces jolis minois l'avait pris et, bien sûr, aucune ne s'était désistée, trop flattée de servir de modèle au peintre dont on s'arrachait les peintures, en prenant cependant garde de ne pas être vue avec. Car oui, Yuu Kanda était un peintre talentueux mais particulier. Le seul osant aller contre l'église et représenter ses modèles féminins dans le plus simple appareil et dans des positions aguicheuses de surcroît, que le modèle choisissait dans le but de séduire le peintre qui l'immortalisait. Le concerné ne se laissait jamais prier, s'amusant de temps à autre avec ces jeunes créatures. Mais cela ne durait jamais. A peine terminait-il le portrait qu'il se lassait de celle qui avait été sa muse, la congédiant sans aucun tact, ne désirant qu'une chose, les faire disparaître de sa vie. Il ne désirait qu'une chose. Trouver la personne qui pourrait rester sa muse pour l'éternité, pas uniquement pour quelques semaines. La muse qui ne laisserait pas sa passion s'effriter, qui, au contraire la rendrait fertile et infinie. Mais pour l'instant ce modèle parfait n'était qu'un rêve, une simple vision utopique que le peintre recherchait désespérément sans réussir pourtant à la définir. Ses anciennes lubies étaient pourtant variées, passant de la rousse à la poitrine opulente à une blonde platine à la poitrine quasi inexistante. Yuu glissa petit à petit dans le sommeil au fil de ses pensées, s'endormant sur une dernière idée.

− Demain, il faut que je me trouve un nouveau modèle.

**voila c'est tout pour le moment =) donnez-moi votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer (que ce soit critique injure etc... j'accepterais tout tant que c'est mérité ^^) **

**a plus les gens!**


	2. Chapter 2: un modèle parfait

**Hello les gens ! voilà la suite de cette histoire que je vais essayer de publier régulièrement ^^"**

**merci beaucoup aux personnes m'ayant laissé des Review ça fait très plaisir =)**

**Mangasdu03: désolé pour la faute je suis tête en l'air ^^"" **

**Meilin07 : tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup manqué =D**

**Aeringue: vu que je ne sais pas quel sont les clichés de ce contexte il y a des chances que je saute dedans les pieds joins ^^''' je vais essayer de limiter les répétions c'est vrai que ç'est pas tip top ^o^ et je compte bien mettre quelques références artistiques mais un peu plus tard ;)**

**DidiineOokami: crois moi il n'aura pas à chercher bien longtemps =P**

**Lizbeth: j'espère que l'arrivée du blandin ne va pas être trop gnagnante ^^""**

**et surtout un immeeeeeense merci à Silu-chan pour avoir corrigé ma fic (et elle m'a prouvé que le latin sur internet n'est pas forcément bien traduit) Arigato!**

**bref! je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!**

_**CHAPITRE II: Le modèle parfait**_

Une semaine plus tard, dans les rues bruyantes de la ville de Rome, notre cher peintre se baladait d'une démarche rapide et raide. Il en avait assez. Assez d'écumer en vain cette ville assourdissante pour trouver la perle rare qui réussirait à faire frémir son âme d'artiste. Assez de revenir bredouille à son atelier, pour se confronter à une toile blanche qu'il n'arriverait pas à toucher et qui finirait par subir la colère froide du jeune peintre. Il s'arrêta soudainement, essayant de stopper la migraine qui commençait à lui vriller les tempes. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En temps normal, il arrivait à trouver quelqu'un qu'il jugeait digne d'intérêt dans les quelques jours suivant le départ de sa muse précédente. Mais là rien. Personne. Aucune des jeunes femmes qu'il avait croisées depuis n'avait ravivé son envie de peindre. Il soupira, relevant le visage vers l'immense cathédrale qui se présentait devant lui. La basilique Sainte Marie Majeure, la plus ancienne église dédiée à la sainte Vierge. Yuu avait pris l'habitude d'éviter ce genre de lieu saint, rempli d'hommes hypocrites vivant dans le luxe sans se soucier de la basse populace. C'était à cause d'eux que le jeune aquarelliste avait perdu foi en l'église, devenue trop riche à son goût. Il se trouvait là pourtant, contemplant d'un œil méfiant cette grande bâtisse construite à la gloire de la Vierge. Il haussa finalement les sourcils, se décidant à pénétrer les lieux. Il devait se l'avouer, l'intérieur de la Basilique était magnifique, rempli de mosaïques aux diverses couleurs et autres œuvres, chacune représentant divers saints et saintes de la bible. Soudain, un chant se fit entendre. Une voix douce et mélodieuse, provenant des profondeurs de la basilique.

Os justi sapientiam mussat

(La bouche du juste murmure la sagesse)

Et lingua ejus indicium loquitur

(Et sa langue, prononce le jugement)

Hypnotisé par le timbre de voix du chanteur, Yuu continua d'avancer, traçant sa route au fil des paroles de cette chanson divine.

Beatus vir qui illecebrae suffert

(Qu'il soit béni, lui qui supporte la tentation)

Postquam cum probates fuerit coronam vitae accipiet

(Et, après avoir été testé, il recevra la couronne de la vie)

Ses pas le menèrent petit à petit vers une annexe au fin fond de la basilique. Avançant encore de quelques pas, le brun aperçut enfin une mince silhouette agenouillée devant l'autel, continuant de psalmodier avec lenteur.

O quam sancta, quam serena

(Ô si sacrée, si sereine)

Quam benigna, quam amoena virgo creditur esse

(Si bienveillante, si agréable est cette vierge qui nous accorde sa confiance)

O quam sancta, quam serena

(Ô si sacré, si serein)

Quam benigna, quam amoena  
>(Si bienveillant, si agréable)<p>

O castitatis lilium

(Ô lys de pureté)

Yuu observa le chanteur avec curiosité. La voix était clairement masculine bien que légèrement plus aiguë, mais sa silhouette, frêle et délicate, laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. L'inconnu était drapé dans une cape sombre qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps, empêchant le peintre de distinguer ne serait-ce que la couleur de ses cheveux. Il s'approcha lentement, remarquant vaguement que le chant avait cessé. Puis le regard du peintre tomba dans des prunelles orage qui le dévisageaient avec surprise. Le cœur du brun s'arrêta soudainement, avant de repartir à pleine vitesse, stupéfait de découvrir le visage de l'inconnu. Des traits doux et fins que n'importe quelle femme rêverait de posséder, un regard gris acier qui laissait transparaître une gentillesse et une bonté propre aux innocents, des cheveux aussi pâles que sa peau, donnant envie de passer ses mains dedans pour en tester la douceur, et ses lèvres, roses et fines, plissées en une moue timide.

− Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

Yuu ne sut que dire, dévisageant le jeune homme avec stupéfaction. Jamais il n'avait vu d'homme avec pareil physique, aussi pur et gracile que celui d'une créature immaculée. Jamais l'idée d'immortaliser les traits d'un homme ne lui était venue à l'esprit. Jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il vit le regard de son interlocuteur se teinter d'une légère inquiétude.

− Je viens tout juste d'arriver, j'ai suivi le fil de votre chanson sans m'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme baissa le regard, gêné.

− Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire autant de bruit en ces lieux.

− Au contraire, vous ne devriez pas vous en dispenser ! Il est tellement rare d'entendre une si jolie voix.

Il vit avec bonheur les joues de son interlocuteur se teinter de rose, flatté. Le brun continua sur sa lancée.

− De plus, il s'agissait d'une chanson religieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle a tout à fait sa place en ces lieux.

Un sourire reconnaissant fleurit doucement sur les lèvres du jeune chanteur. Yuu se laissa aller à penser qu'il était vraiment adorable, comme un enfant que l'on souhaite dorloter et éloigner de la perversité du monde qui l'entourait. Le concerné se releva lentement, époussetant son pantalon noir, avant de s'incliner légèrement.

− Je vais vous laisser à présent, au revoir.

Il s'avança tranquillement, avant de dépasser le peintre d'un pas silencieux. Mais ce dernier ne comptait pas le laisser s'en aller aussi facilement.

− Un instant s'il vous plaît.

Le blandin se tourna vers lui, l'invitant à continuer.

− J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez une faveur.

− Laquelle ?

− Prêtez-moi votre corps.

Le regard acier se teinta d'effroi.

− Pardon ?!

Yuu leva les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi.

− N'allez pas vous imaginer une quelconque situation, je vous en prie. Mon nom est Yuu Kanda et je suis peintre. C'est la première fois que je croise un pareil physique et j'aimerais que vous deveniez mon modèle.

Le jeune homme se détendit avant de regarder l'artiste avec curiosité.

− Votre modèle ?

L'aquarelliste hocha la tête.

− En temps normal, j'ai pour habitude d'utiliser la gent féminine comme modèle pour mes tableaux. Mais depuis quelques temps, les femmes me lassent et m'agacent, incapable de fermer la bouche ne serait-ce qu'une minute ! Je suis venu ici en quête d'inspiration et je vous ai trouvé, c'est sûrement un signe du Seigneur.

Kanda ne croyait en aucune de ses paroles. N'étant pas croyant, il considérait la religion comme une escroquerie qu'utilisaient les membres de l'Eglise sur la population, dans l'unique but d'exercer une certaine emprise sur les plus croyants. Le jeune homme en face de lui faisait partie de cette population naïve et pieuse qu'en temps normal, il méprisait presque autant que les marionnettistes qui les manipulaient. Mais dans ce regard anthracite brillait une innocence que le peintre se refusait de briser. Et puis, pour lui, ce jeune homme n'était qu'une de ses futures œuvres, qu'il délaisserait au bout de quelques jours, alors, autant lui faciliter les choses avec une légère feinte et attirer le blandin dans son atelier le plus rapidement possible. Il dut être particulièrement convaincant, car le jeune chanteur l'observait désormais avec une pointe d'admiration.

− Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ?

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

− Parfait ! Nous pourrions commencer demain, qu'en dites-vous ?

− Très bien. Je suppose que je dois me rendre à votre atelier ?

− Ce sera plus pratique.

Il lui donna le point de rendez-vous, avant de demander d'une voix doucereuse.

− Aurais-je l'honneur de connaître le nom de celui que je compte immortaliser ?

Sa question arracha un léger rire au jeune homme en face de lui, aussi mélodieux que le chant qu'il entonnait précédemment.

− Quelle impolitesse de ma part. je me nomme Allen Walker. Enchanté de vous connaître, mon cher Yuu Kanda.

***auteur en train de faire des chamalow grillés* et voila c'est tout pour le moment ^^**

**perso je trouve que la rencontre est assez... assez.**

**j'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plus, et je tien à préciser que je n'ai jamais fais de latin de toute ma vie (traduction trouvé sur internet et corrigé par Silu-chan à qui je fais confiance 3) **

**bref! see you soon everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3: l'ange de la tentation

**hello tout le monde! me voici de retour pour la suite de cette histoire =)**

**réponses aux review: **

**évidement que je vais partager mes chamallow ^w^**

**bakandasama: naaaaaan je ferais rien d'aussi pervers UvU (je sens que cette phrase va tomber dans les limbes de l'oubli lorsque le chapitre sera lu...) maiiiiis sempai tu sais bien que je ne te tromperais jamais! mes relations avec silu-chan est purement professionel ^o^''' *cache des photos compromettantes sous le lit***

**lizbeth: merci je suis contente que la rencontre t'ai plu ^^ **

**Mangasdu03: pour être honnête tes remarques et celles de lizbeth me rassure ^w^ perso je trouvais la rencontre assez niaise x3 quant à la confusion c;'est le but =P en tout cas tu devrais être contente ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent (j'espère qu'il est bien écrit ^^)**

**encore merci à ma chère correctrice Silu-chan que j'adore =* (nan sempai je te trompe pas _)**

**bref! bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre 3: l'ange de la tentation<strong>

Le lendemain arriva rapidement pour nos deux protagonistes, l'un, nerveux concernant sa future tâche et le second, impatient de se mettre au travail. Encore présent dans ses appartements, Allen ne savait que faire. Le peintre lui avait demandé de venir en début d'après-midi, mais n'avait donné aucun détail concernant l'heure exacte à laquelle il devait venir ! Peut-être que s'il arrivait maintenant, il dérangerait le peintre, mais peut-être aussi que ce dernier l'attendait et lui ferait remarquer l'heure.

− Et puis zut !

Il attrapa sa cape avant de passer le pas de sa porte. De son côté, Yuu tremblait d'impatience, essayant de réfréner son envie d'aller à la rencontre du jeune homme pour pouvoir commencer. Il avait pour habitude de ne jamais attendre après ses modèles, ces derniers ayant l'habitude de lui courir après. Mais le jeune Walker était un cas à part. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un homme, et tout le monde était au courant de ce qui arrivait aux sodomites. Il se contentait donc de tourner en rond dans son atelier, évitant soigneusement les nombreuses affaires jonchant le sol. Il n'aimait pas ranger ce qu'il utilisait régulièrement, pinceaux, peinture, toiles… en temps normal, il arrivait à faire régner un certain ordre dans ses affaires, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'un ordre chaotique. Mais au fond, cela lui était égal, tant qu'il retrouvait ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques coups timides à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

− Entrez, c'est ouvert.

La porte s'entrebâilla, laissant apparaître à la vue du peintre une petite tête blanche. Allen pénétra timidement les lieux, observant l'habitacle avec curiosité.

− Bienvenue monsieur Walker. Pardonnez le désordre qui règne ici, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ma demeure.

− Je ne suis pas non plus une personne très ordonnée. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

− Ne vous en faites donc pas pour ce genre de détails. Approchez.

Le blandin s'exécuta, traversant la pièce d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'aquarelliste qui se tenait à côté du divan pourpre. Le brun l'aida à retirer son manteau, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Allen se laissa faire, demandant d'une voix hésitante.

− Que… Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

− Ce que vous désirez.

− …Pardon ?

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Yuu.

− Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dicter quoi que ce soit à mes modèles. Mes seules exigences sont que vous restiez sur ce divan et que je puisse voir votre visage depuis mon chevalet, le reste m'importe peu.

Détail non précisé, le peintre n'avait jamais demandé à ses modèles de se déshabiller. Il suffisait qu'elles voient le physique du jeune homme pour laisser tomber le haut de leur propre chef ! Allen mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sous le regard amusé du peintre, avant de déclarer.

− Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

− Ce n'est pas grave, prenez votre temps.

Kanda savait qu'il fallait être patient avec le jeune homme, mais il était clairement frustré de devoir encore attendre. Ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, Allen s'allongea sur le sofa, une main sur le cœur, laissant l'autre retomber, effleurant légèrement le sol. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de se détendre. Yuu, qui avait entre temps rejoint son chevalet, l'observa avec satisfaction.

− Parfait !

Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus et commença son œuvre. Il s'appliqua à reproduire la magnifique chevelure de neige étalée sur le cuir rouge du sofa, les longs cils touchant presque les joues rosées, et les lèvres fines qu'une langue taquine venait parfois humidifier. Une fois satisfait du résultat, il se concentra sur le corps androgyne du jeune homme, ses mains fines et pâles, son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses hanches délicates, et ses longues jambes qu'il devinait légères comme celles d'une danseuse. Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne vit pas le soleil entamer sa descente jusqu'à disparaître, laissant sa place à l'astre lunaire. Le peintre se recula, regardant sa toile d'un œil critique avant de sourire, satisfait du résultat. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le modèle, endormi depuis plusieurs heures dans la position qu'il avait adoptée pour l'aquarelliste. Ce dernier s'avança tranquillement vers l'endormi, observant avec attendrissement le visage calme et serein du jeune modèle. Il approcha sa main, effleurant avec douceur la joue d'Allen, dérivant lentement vers sa chevelure. Elle était aussi soyeuse qu'elle en avait l'air, légèrement duveteuse comme le pelage d'un chat. Allen poussa un léger geignement, avant d'ouvrir peu à peu ses yeux gris encore embués de sommeil.

− Bien dormi ?

Encore somnolent, Allen cligna un instant des yeux avant de rougir, le regard baissé.

− Excusez-moi, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

− Ce n'est rien, cela ne m'a pas empêché de terminer.

Yuu se releva.

− Et si nous nous arrêtions pour aujourd'hui ?

Ne sachant que dire, le blandin hocha la tête, ayant brusquement trouvé un intérêt particulier à dévisager ses pieds. Une coupe de vin apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour tomber dans le regard onyx du peintre.

− Prenez ça, vous devez avoir soif.

− Merci…

Il accepta la coupe, la sirotant du bout des lèvres tandis que Yuu s'installait sur un tabouret en face de lui.

− Et si vous me parliez un peu de vous ?

− Pardon ?

Le peintre porta une autre coupe à ses lèvres, avalant une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

− Je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise avec moi si nous apprenons à nous connaître. Cela pourrait vous aider à vous détendre en ma présence.

− Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir à mon sujet ?

− Ce que vous acceptez de me dévoiler.

Le brun s'était promis d'essayer de moins mentir, mais le caractère craintif du blandin ne lui laissait pas franchement le choix. Allen sourit, il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, ayant toujours vécu aux côtés de son père adoptif en Angleterre, avant que ce dernier ne décide de l'envoyer en Italie, inquiet concernant le futur du pays depuis que la famille Tudors était sur le trône. Il entretenait régulièrement une correspondance avec son père qui se refusait à quitter sa demeure, se trouvant bien trop vieux pour un si long voyage. Depuis, il résidait dans un petit logement situé à proximité de la magnifique chapelle Sixtine, ce qui lui permettait de souvent visiter ces bâtiments qu'il trouvait si calme et apaisant. Il termina son verre à la fin de son récit, la bouche légèrement sèche. Le brun patienta un instant avant de relancer la conversation, créant ainsi un dialogue agréable entre lui et le jeune homme, assaisonné de quelques verres de vin. Mais Yuu n'avait pas prévu un petit détail. Si lui tolérait assez bien l'alcool, Allen commençait déjà à tourner de l'œil après seulement trois verres. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son modèle se rallonger sur le divan en poussant un geignement.

− Quelque chose ne va pas ?

− Chaud…

Le peintre observa le visage du blandin se teinter peu à peu de rouge, et décida d'agir.

− Je vais vous chercher de l'eau.

Le brun se rendit dans la salle d'eau, revenant un peu plus tard un linge mouillé dans la main, qu'il laissa tomber au sol presque immédiatement. Allen n'avait-il pas une chemise un peu plus tôt ? Alors pourquoi cette dernière gisait sur le sol à présent ? Le jeune homme l'avait sans doute retirée sous l'effet de l'alcool, exhibant à la vue de l'aquarelliste un torse blanc et imberbe surmonté de deux billes de chair rose. Le brun avala sa salive, fixant la peau dénudée de son hôte comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Il s'était fait la promesse d'avoir le jeune homme dans son lit, mais sans brusquer les choses, pour ne pas effaroucher la jolie créature qu'il avait à portée de main. Mais bon, le destin semblait être de son côté, et qui était-il pour s'interposer face au destin ? Sans prendre la peine de récupérer le linge mouillé, il s'approcha avec lenteur d'une démarche féline, fixant sa proie, se léchant les lèvres devant le spectacle d'un mignon jeune homme haletant sur son divan. Il effleura le ventre pâle du bout des doigts, arrachant un frisson au blandin, allant ensuite taquiner une des petites perles de chair qu'il rêvait de croquer. Il se contenta de les effleurer en premier lieu, avant d'en pincer une avec curiosité. Le gémissement que poussa Allen à cet instant acheva entièrement la patience du peintre déjà à bout. Il approcha sa bouche d'une de ces friandises roses, la titillant tout d'abord du bout de la langue, avant de coller ses lèvres dessus, mordillant la chair tendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle adopte une magnifique couleur cramoisie. Il traita ensuite le deuxième bouton de chair de la même manière, admirant son œuvre une fois achevée. Il caressait le ventre du jeune Walker, s'étonnant de la douceur de sa peau, lorsque la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre.

− Non…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, soufflé du bout des lèvres d'une voix haletante. Yuu admira le regard anthracite d'Allen, voilé par le désir et l'alcool. Le brun approcha son visage du sien, demandant d'une voix veloutée.

− Pourquoi ?

− Péché… Deux hommes… Mal…

L'alcool embuait l'esprit du blandin, l'empêchant de formuler une phrase correcte, mais Yuu comprit tout de suite. Allen était une personne vertueuse et croyante, élevé dans l'idée que faire l'amour sans être marié était péché, et que l'amour entre deux hommes était contre nature. Kanda effleura les cheveux blancs du bout des doigts, dérivant lentement vers la joue qu'il cajola doucement.

− Et en quoi est-ce mal ?

− Con…Contre nature…

− Pourquoi est-ce contre nature ?

Allen ne répondit pas, s'abandonnant peu à peu au contact de la paume chaude et douce de cet homme. Yuu se rapprocha de lui, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille.

− La seule raison est que le monde a peur. Peur de ce qui lui est inconnu, de ce qu'un homme peut apporter à un autre. Pourquoi se priver de toutes ces délicieuses sensations ? Devrions-nous vivre dans la douleur et la souffrance ? Ce n'est pas un peu de plaisir qui conduira nos âmes en Enfer…

Au fil de ses paroles, Yuu avait recommencé ses caresses, flattant les flancs du jeune homme du bout des doigts tout en posant quelques baisers ici ou là, derrière son oreille, dans le creux de sa nuque, ne se lassant pas de goûter cette peau si délicate et sucrée, alors qu'Allen essayait de le repousser sans grande conviction. Le blandin savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas laisser le peintre jouer avec son corps, qu'il finirait par être souillé par ces mains qui, précédemment, couraient le long de la toile le représentant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait incapable de se défaire du cocon de douceur et de luxure créé par le simple contact des mains expertes de Kanda sur son corps. Alors que son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus, un léger frôlement au niveau de son aine le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il réussit à repousser Kanda et, au prix d'un ultime effort, se remit sur ses pieds avant de partir d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à chez lui. Le brun observa le départ précipité de son modèle avec amusement, notant qu'il avait oublié son haut et sa cape dans sa fuite. Il attrapa le vêtement toujours au sol, enfouissant son visage dedans pour humer l'odeur qui l'avait imprégné. Une senteur douce, florale, qu'il avait du mal à identifier tant elle lui faisait tourner la tête.

− Bientôt mon ange, bientôt je te ferais goûter aux joies du péché.

Malgré son état d'ébriété, Allen réussit à rejoindre sans trop de peine son habitation, le cœur tambourinant avec force dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de se calmer, traversant le petit salon aux couleurs chaudes pour arriver dans la chambre, où il remarqua enfin en passant devant son miroir qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon. Il s'allongea sur le lit à baldaquin bleu roi, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Mais cela lui était impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir le brun de la tête, il ne pouvait se délivrer de ce regard onyx, ce regard qui arrivait à faire fondre toutes ses remontrances comme neige au soleil. Allen ferma lentement les yeux, se concentrant sur le bruit apaisant de sa respiration. Alors que son cœur se calmait peu à peu, une présence se fit sentir à ses côtés, enlaçant le jeune homme par derrière. La voix suave qui murmura à son oreille le fit frémir.

− Bonsoir… Je t'ai manqué ?

− Comment… ?!

− Chut… Laisse toi aller.

Les mains chaudes posées sur son ventre commençaient à bouger, cajolant avec douceur l'abdomen du blandin qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Que faisait-il ici ? L'avait-il suivi ? Comment ?! La voix du peintre lui souffla.

− Détends-toi, je ne veux que ton bien…

Les paumes précédemment sur son ventre migrèrent plus bas, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Allen voulut se dégager comme un peu plus tôt, mais la seconde main du brun était remontée le long de son torse, caressant ses mamelons.

− Pourquoi essaies-tu de résister ? Laisse les sensations te mener au septième ciel…

Le brun amorça de lents mouvements au niveau de son entrejambe, attisant le désir du blandin tout en martyrisant un de ses tétons. Ne pouvant agir, Allen se laissa faire, incapable de se défaire de ces mains qui enflammaient ses reins, ne remarquant que trop tard que la main inquisitrice lui avait retiré son pantalon, se glissant sans aucune pudeur dans le sous-vêtement du jeune homme. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement surpris lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du brun s'enrouler autour de son érection, cajolant son gland du pouce en lui soufflant à l'oreille.

− Tu mouilles déjà on dirait…

Il n'attendit pas et amorça de lents va-et-vient sur la hampe dressée du blandin, s'amusant avec le prépuce. Allen n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'un brasier avait pris place en son bas ventre, s'enhardissant à chacun des mouvements que le brun pratiquait sur son aine, tout en lui murmurant bon nombre de paroles indécentes à l'oreille. Les va-et-vient s'intensifièrent petit à petit, amenant le jeune homme au point de non-retour, souillant les doigts qui lui prodiguaient ce plaisir malsain, il cria le nom du peintre. Alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses esprits, il entendit le rire de Kanda.

− Dis moi Allen…N'est-ce pas agréable de se toucher en pensant à moi ?

Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était seul. Etait-il seulement possible de partir aussi vite ? Analysant difficilement les paroles du brun, son regard se porta avec crainte vers sa main droite, maculée d'un liquide blanc et poisseux. Une larme dévala sa joue alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il venait de se masturber en pensant à Yuu Kanda.

***s'étire en repiquant des chamallow, en tends à dark et sempai* voili voilou c'est sur cette note bien cochonne que nous terminons ce chapitre *mâchouille un chamallow * je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite mais elle ne tardera pas, j'espère que ce chapitre néanmoins vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche ^^**

**?: chamallow~**

**Ah? salut moya, tu tombes bien ^^ ça fait quoi de savoir que tu vs passer sur le grill un peu plus tard?**

**moya: m'en fou je peux avoir des chamallow?**

**... j'avais oublié qu'en général pour qu'il se laisse faire je l'achète avec de la bouffe *tend le sachet***

**moya mange: et comment tu fais avec bakanda?**

***cache des pilules bleus dans ses poches* rien du tout il est supeeeeeer consentant ^O^**

**moya: si tu le dis... à plus les gens et laissez des review c'est ce qui nous permet de nous alimenter en chamallow! **


	4. Chapter 4: abandon

***baille* salut tout le monde! en cette belle mâtiné je vous offre la suite du modèle de vertu! (je vais l'appeler comme ça pour ne pas prendre 6 mois à taper ce fichu tittre ^w^)**

**réponses aux Review: manga du 3 si tu es resté sur ta faim... naaaaaaaan no spoil no spoil~**

**shizumi-sama: je suis contente que ça te plaise =) j'espère que la suite te plaira je fais de mon mieux pour m'appliquer ^^**

**encore merci à tout ceux passant par là, et un ENOOORME merci à ma correctrice Silu-chan, c'est entièrement grâce à elle si mes textes sont sans fautes!**

**bref! passons aux choses sérieuses~ voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Abandon <strong>

Le mois suivant passa lentement pour nos deux protagonistes, le premier impatient de revoir celui qui lui permettrait de créer le chef d'œuvre auquel il aspirait depuis toujours, le second hanté par des rêves peuplés de luxure dont le peintre était le principal acteur.

Allen ne savait plus quoi faire pour se débarrasser du vice que lui avait transmis le brun ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans ressentir la présence du brun, son regard brûlant parcourir son corps sans le toucher, sa voix lui murmurer quelques paroles suaves à l'oreille. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour se débarrasser de cette abomination qui semblait s'être ancrée profondément en son sein, mais les constantes prières et lectures saintes qu'il faisait étaient vaines face à ce démon aux longs cheveux noirs. Une dernière solution lui vint à l'esprit, mais cette idée lui donnait la chair de poule. Affronter le démon face à face, retourner dans la tanière du loup et prendre le risque de revoir cet pensait pouvoir se passer de cette extrémité, mais il n'avait désormais plus le choix.

D'un pas résigné mais déterminé, il se rendit à la demeure de Yuu Kanda alors que le soleil laissait sa place à la lune, colorant le ciel de rose et d'orange. Il observa un instant la porte qui lui paraissait aussi immense que les portes de l'Enfer, y donnant quelques coups tout en tentant de contenir ses craintes. Aucune réponse.

Il attendit quelques instants, observant nerveusement la rue mal fréquentée, avant d'attraper la poignée par réflexe lorsqu'il vit une fille de joie faire un pas dans sa direction. La porte n'étant pas fermée, il put aisément entrer dans l'habitacle pour éviter la jeune femme au visage peinturluré de couleurs vives.

Les lieux n'avaient pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, la demeure désordonnée sans être sale, éclairée par un magnifique bougeoir. Ce dernier était allumé, pourtant personne ne semblait être présent dans la pièce. Allen s'avança lentement, son regard accrochant la toile posée sur le grand chevalet situé en face du divan. Il s'en approcha, désirant voir le talent de l'aquarelliste de ses propres yeux et s'arrêta juste devant, dévisageant le portrait.

Il se voyait, allongé sur le divan les yeux fermés, dormant d'un sommeil paisible. Le portrait était sage, pourtant il avait l'impression de se voir sous un aspect plus osé, alangui de cette manière sur le divan, le blanc de sa chevelure s'étalant sur le pourpre du cuir, ses lèvres entrouvertes que Kanda avait reproduit à la perfection, tel une catin attendant son amant.

− Je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit là de ma plus belle création à ce jour, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le blandin se retourna précipitamment, tombant nez à nez avec le propriétaire des lieux, ce qu'il regretta amèrement. Le brun venait clairement de sortir de la salle d'eau. Torse nu, une serviette dans les mains pour sécher ses cheveux humides, quelques gouttes s'égarant le long de sa musculature, Allen aurait pu le comparer à un ange aux ailes d'ébène s'il ne connaissait les pensées vicieuses et lubriques qui habitaient son esprit. Yuu l'observait avec amusement, son regard onyx détaillant les joues roses de son interlocuteur.

− On dirait bien que la vue vous plaît.

Le rose laissa place au pourpre sur le visage du blandin au plus grand bonheur du peintre.

− Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Allen en oublia rapidement le corps dénudé du brun et se concentra sur la colère qui montait lentement en lui. Incapable de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix, il se contenta de murmurer.

− Vous m'avez sali…

− Pardon ?

− Vous avez pollué mon esprit sans le moindre scrupule, sans vous soucier de mes pensées.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix prit de l'assurance, vibrante de haine.

− Par votre faute, je ne peux fermer l'œil sans que vous et vos manières salaces ne viennent me hanter ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait cela alors que nous ne nous connaissons à peine ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pou-

Il ne put en dire davantage car les lèvres de Kanda venaient de sceller les siennes avec douceur. D'abord surpris par le contact chaud et agréable de ce baiser, Allen se laissa faire, avant de le repousser, les yeux écarquillés. Nullement vexé, le brun plongea son regard dans celui du blandin.

− Et pourquoi pas ?

− P-pardon ?

− Est-ce que la vie ne doit être que calvaire et souffrance ? Ne devrions-nous pas profiter plutôt que de vivre dans la peur du Tout Puissant ?

Le jeune anglais recula sans s'en rendre compte alors que le peintre s'approchait de lui à chacune de ses paroles.

− Pourquoi l'acte de chair est-il perçu comme un péché ? Parce qu'il s'agit d'un acte de plaisir ? Qui est ce dieu qui considère le bien-être comme une chose taboue ?

Le dos d'Allen finit par percuter un mur, l'empêchant de fuir le brun plus longtemps. Ce dernier s'avança encore, acculant le jeune homme. Il rapprocha son visage, laissant leurs nez se frôler, soufflant d'une voix profonde.

− Explique-moi, Allen. Tu affirmes que le fait qu'un homme en touche un autre est péché, mais sais-tu pourquoi ? Est-ce contre nature ? Inhumain ? Immonde ?

Allen ne répondit pas, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots face au raisonnement de Kanda. Il se contentait de le dévisager, les jambes tremblantes.

− Peux-tu affirmer avec certitude que tu ressens du dégoût pour ce que je t'ai fait ? Que les tremblements qui te prennent sont causés par la crainte que je te touche à nouveau ?

Il colla son corps à celui tremblant de l'anglais, qui sursauta.

− Le monde est effrayé par l'inconnu, mais paradoxalement l'inconnu l'attire comme un aimant. Sinon tu ne serais pas revenu en ces lieux, tu m'aurais dénoncé en tant qu'hérétique. Je t'ai sali ? Souillé ? Ton corps est plus honnête que ton esprit. Regarde comme il vibre au contact du mien, comment il se presse contre moi pour profiter de ma chaleur. Penses-tu que cette attirance soit un vice ? Une abomination ?

Toujours aucune réponse venant du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, dont la respiration devenait peu à peu haletante, incontrôlée. Le corps brûlant de Kanda semblait embraser le sien d'un simple contact, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand, enfin il put prononcer quelque chose, ce ne fut que deux mots, prononcés dans un murmure.

− C'est interdit…

− Si c'est interdit, cela n'en sera que plus délectable.

Et il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen, passant ses longs doigts dans la chevelure immaculée de son modèle. Incapable de réfléchir, le blandin le laissa faire, allant jusqu'à entrouvrir les lèvres lorsque les dents de Kanda allèrent taquiner sa lèvre inférieure. Ce dernier n'attendit pas et pénétra doucement la cavité buccale de son futur amant, entraînant sa consœur dans un ballet lent et sensuel. A mesure que le baiser s'éternisait, il devenait plus brûlant, plus intense, alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se rencontrer à nouveau. Les mains d'Allen s'accrochèrent aux épaules du brun, retenant difficilement ses gémissements alors qu'une des mains de Kanda quittait ses cheveux pour se glisser sous sa chemise. Le blandin rompit le baiser, la respiration haletante et les yeux clos. Il sentit les lèvres du peintre venir chatouiller sa clavicule, laissant quelques marques violacées bien visibles sur la peau pâle du jeune homme. Il se débarrassa ensuite de la chemise qui le gênait dans son exploration, effleurant au passage les tétons qui se crispèrent immédiatement sous le regard appréciateur de Kanda. Il les embrassa tendrement faisant tressauter l'anglais, puis continua sa descente sur le ventre plat jusqu'à arriver au nombril où il enfonça sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel. Le corps d'Allen se cambra légèrement, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce que le brun lui faisait subir, il avait l'impression qu'une multitude de papillons s'agitaient à l'intérieur de son ventre, augmentant lentement son excitation confinée. Impatient, le brun s'attaqua au pantalon du blandinet, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme se raidir. Il releva le visage et vit celui d'Allen les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée. Attendri, Kanda remonta vers les lèvres de son modèle, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de salive coule le long de son menton. Il se replaça ensuite entre ses jambes, tirant doucement sur le sous-vêtement pour dévoiler le désir fièrement dressé d'Allen, quelques gouttes de liquide séminal perlant déjà au niveau du gland. La respiration du blandin se bloqua lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun se déposer doucement sur sa verge, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Il continua ses baisers, satisfait d'entendre la voix angélique du jeune anglais partir dans des notes suraiguës, se muant en cri lorsqu'il avala entièrement la friandise qu'il avait sous les yeux et amorça un mouvement de lent va-et-vient. Incapable de penser correctement, le blandin rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains se glissant dans les longs cheveux bruns du peintre sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un homme était en train de lui faire une fellation, alors que l'idée même d'être touché de cette manière par une autre personne le répugnait. Il se tenait pourtant là, appuyé contre le mur pour garder un semblant d'équilibre, alors que cet homme qu'il devait haïr lui faisait goûter aux joies du péché, les mains sur ses hanches. Il tressauta soudainement, sentant les doigts du peintre pétrir ses fesses avec gourmandise, effleurant son intimité encore inviolée. Un gémissement surpris lui échappa lorsqu'une phalange s'enfonça lentement en lui et débuta un léger mouvement de va-et-vient pour le détendre. Lorsque le brun sentit sa proie se relâcher dans ses bras, il se risqua à glisser un second doigt en lui, stoppant de temps à autre ses mouvements aux sons des geignements d'inconfort d'Allen. Ce dernier poussa soudainement un hurlement de plaisir, les mains crispées dans les cheveux de son bourreau qui sourit intérieurement, accélérant ses mouvements de succion en effleurant de nouveau la petite boule de nerf si sensible du blandinet. Allen n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir enflait lentement dans son bas ventre, jusqu'à imploser brutalement. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il jouit violemment entre les lèvres du brun qui avala sans broncher, avant de s'écrouler le long du mur, haletant. Toujours entre les jambes de l'anglais, Kanda admirait avec envie le visage rouge et éméché du blandin, désireux de le faire entièrement sien. Il l'allongea à même le sol, écartant ses jambes qu'il plaça autour de sa taille, et déboutonna son pantalon. Toujours plongé dans la plénitude de son orgasme, Allen gémit faiblement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du peintre quitter son intimité, sursautant en sentant quelque chose de plus imposant se presser contre ses fesses. Il regarda le brun avec crainte, se crispant alors que le membre de l'aquarelliste s'enfonçait lentement dans son intimité jusqu'à la garde. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues à la sensation brûlante du brun en lui, comme si une lame chauffée à blanc le coupait en deux de l'intérieur. Les mains du brun reprirent leurs caresses tandis qu'une langue mutine vint jouer avec le lobe de son oreille, murmurant d'une voix douce.

− Détends-toi…

Il sentit les bras du blandin s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, ses ongles se plantant dans sa chair sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte. Kanda amorça un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, retenant un soupir de plaisir en se sentant ainsi compressé dans l'antre chaude et étroite de son amant. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger geignement, une douce chaleur chassant peu à peu la douleur encore présente en lui. Encouragé, le dominant accéléra ses mouvements, retrouvant rapidement le chemin vers la prostate. Le blandin ne cherchait plus à retenir sa voix, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales en se serrant contre le corps brûlant de son amant. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre, il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il voulait juste que cette torture continue, que cette chaleur ne le quitte pas. Les coups de butoir ne faiblirent pas, au contraire ils devenaient plus durs, plus secs au fil du plaisir qui montait entre les deux amants qui finirent par venir dans un cri, le plus jeune entre leurs ventres et le plus âgé à l'intérieur même de son amant, se retenant de s'écrouler sur le corps fragile sous lui. Sans un mot, il se retira doucement, embrassant avec tendresse son petit ange aux cheveux blancs, qui tentait de résister au sommeil. Attendri, il le prit contre lui, laissant Morphée imposer sa loi et emporter le jeune homme avec lui. Kanda eut juste le temps de rejoindre la chambre et de s'allonger dans son lit, son amant confortablement blotti contre lui, avant d'être emporté à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5: un réveil agité

**bien le bonjour les gens! voilà la suite tant attendu du modèle de vertu!**

**désolé pour le retard mais je suis dans mes révisions pour le bac donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de publier ^^**

**Mangadu03: contente que mon lemon t'ai satisfait =3 (coquine va xD)**

**Crazy pandaT: heureuse que ça te plaise (j'adore les panda 3) si tu aimes cette époque je te conseille une autre de mes fics qui en revanche est terminé: divine tentation (noooo je ne me fais pas de pub~) qui se situe également dans cette époque que j'adore ^^ pour la deadfic à moins de bien me connaître tu ne le sauras qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire~**

**Nem-chan tu me mannnnque! j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la suite (et que tu arrêteras ainsi de me harceler ~)**

**n'oublions pas de remercier Silu-chan qui a toujours la patience de corriger mes nids à faute!**

**sur ce bonne lecture les gens!**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5: réveil agité<p>

Le lendemain arriva lentement pour les deux jeunes hommes, laissant le soleil éclairer leurs corps entrelacés. Allen fut le premier à se réveiller, préférant tout de même garder les yeux clos. Il était incapable de se rappeler les événements de la veille, l'esprit encore plongé dans les brumes du sommeil. L'unique chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas quitter cet étrange cocon de chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il se contenta de se blottir contre la source de cette chaleur en poussant un soupir d'aise, désireux de retourner dans les limbes du sommeil.

Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, il sentit sa bouillotte remuer légèrement contre lui. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, remarquant avec horreur que sa joue était collée contre un torse nu et imberbe. Il se recula rapidement, totalement réveillé par cette constatation, observant l'endormi avec nervosité. Les événements de la veille affluèrent lentement, rendant le jeune anglais plus pâle que jamais. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait. Le peintre avait possédé son corps sans la moindre pudeur. Contre son gré. Et il avait aimé ça. Il avait aimé sentir les mains de l'aquarelliste caresser sa peau, ses lèvres marquant sa nuque alors qu'il allait et venait en lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les yeux noirs posés sur lui, l'observant avec délectation.

− Tu m'as l'air bien tendu.

Le blandin sursauta, se focalisant de nouveau sur le propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire.

− Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ?

Le jeune homme resta campé dans sa position, sous l'œil amusé du peintre qui appréciait l'anglais de plus en plus. Le brun avait pour mauvaise habitude de côtoyer des personnes dénuées de pudeur et n'avait pas à faire grand-chose pour les posséder. En revanche, compte tenu de sa position, le blandinet ne semblait pas totalement sous son charme. Il s'agissait d'une première dans toute l'histoire de sa vie. Il se releva légèrement et tendit la main en direction de la jeune créature recroquevillée à l'autre bout de son lit. Ce dernier scruta ladite main, une lueur effrayée dans le regard, et sursauta lorsqu'elle se posa sur sa joue, la cajolant avec douceur.

− Ai-je l'air de vouloir te faire du mal ?

Allen baissa légèrement la tête, laissant le peintre faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait envie de l'envoyer paître, de repousser les avances du brun, mais il avait envie de cette douceur. Il aimait le contact doux et tendre de Kanda, même s'il s'agissait d'un péché.

− Ce n'est pas bien.

− Plaît-il ?

− Tout ça… Ce n'est pas bien.

Kanda soupira, alors que sa main se nichait dans les cheveux couleur neige du jeune homme.

− Cesse donc de te tourmenter. En quoi est-ce que notre nuit peut être qualifiée d'interdite ?

− En quoi ? Eh bien déjà le fait même de copuler entre deux personnes du même sexe, qui en plus ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois…

Yuu fit la grimace.

− Tu n'es vraiment pas tendre. Certes l'amour entre deux hommes est considéré comme tabou mais de là à le définir comme un acte de copulation…

− Quel terme auriez-vous utilisé ?

− Faire l'amour, tout simplement.

− « faire l'amour ?! » Vous me sautez dessus, me plaquez au mur et me volez ma pureté et vous appelez ça faire l'amour ?!

Allen ne put dire un mot de plus, cloué sur place par le regard profond du brun. Il avala sa salive, incapable de quitter les prunelles charbon qui semblaient détailler les tréfonds de son âme.

− Il est vrai que de votre point de vue je peux être comparé à une bête. Mais vous ne vous êtes pas défendu lors de mes assauts, vous y avez même répondu plus qu'avidement. Et puis…

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du blandin, accentuant son rougissement.

− Tu aurais pu t'enfuir. Je dormais comme une souche et tu as pourtant attendu mon réveil pour venir me houspiller.

− Vous…

− Et je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer à ce niveau.

Le peintre enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'anglais, humant l'odeur de sa peau.

− Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Cela doit être monnaie courante pour vous de séduire vos modèles pour obtenir leurs faveurs…

− Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais eu à faire la moindre courbette devant elles. A chaque fois, elles agissaient de leur propre chef.

− Je ne vous crois pas.

Le brun releva la tête, observant le visage sceptique du blandin.

− Je peux te l'affirmer. D'apparence, elles me paraissaient si pures, si innocentes. Mais une fois la porte de mon atelier franchie…

Il retint un soupir blasé, sous le regard attentif de l'anglais.

− Elles se révélaient toutes être de véritables catins, sans gêne ni pudeur. C'est pour cela que j'ai pour habitude de changer de modèle dès que l'occasion se présente.

− Et c'est pour cela que vous avez décidé d'essayer avec un homme ?

− Je ne l'ai jamais prévu.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le peintre. Ce dernier s'était rallongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête.

− Je te l'ai dit. Je cherchais un modèle et j'ai entendu ta voix provenant de la basilique. Je pensais tomber sur un moine bien portant en soutane, mais à la place j'aperçois un mignon petit ange agenouillé devant l'autel de la sainte Marie.

Le concerné baissa les yeux, les joues en feu.

− Que tu sois un homme ou non, cela m'est égal, pour moi seul la beauté du modèle choisi compte.

− Et c'est pour cela que vous m'avez… « Fait l'amour ? »

Yuu sourit.

− C'est la première fois que je vais vers mon modèle de mon plein gré. Pour ma défense, il est difficile de résister à pareille beauté.

− Arrêtez…

Le visage d'Allen ne pouvait être plus rouge. Le brun l'observa avec amusement.

− Pourquoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité.

Les joues de l'anglais auraient pu concurrencer les plus belles tomates d'Italie. Ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait les reins, il tourna le dos au peintre et posa pied à terre. Il allait pour se lever lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de partir. Sans lui demander son avis, il se sentit traîner en arrière, et fut aussitôt collé contre le corps chaud de Kanda. Il gigota, mal à l'aise.

− Laissez-moi…

− Pourquoi me quitter aussi soudainement ?

Le blandin ne répondit pas, distrait par les lèvres du peintre qui s'égaraient dans le creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il réussit à prononcer quelque chose, ce ne fut qu'un bredouillement.

− J…J'ai à faire…

− Tu devrais rester allongé, ton corps doit te faire souffrir après cette nuit.

− A qui la faute….

Le brun rit.

− Je plaide coupable.

Le modèle soupira, décontenancé par le rire chaleureux de son « agresseur ». Toute envie de partir envolé, il se laissa aller contre le torse chaud du peintre, encore trop fatigué (selon lui) pour lutter.

* * *

><p><strong>et voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les gens! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu =3<strong>

**si vous voulez faire plaisir au gentil petit neko que je suis appuyez sur le zoli petit bouton ou il y a marqué review afin de me donner votre avis sur mon histoire!**

**sur ce à plus les gens!**


	6. Chapter 6: discussion autour d'un verre

**bien le bonsoir mes chers lecteurs ! me voici de retour pour vous jouer un très bon tour!**

**alors merci beaucoup aux Review c'est vraiment motivant de savoir que l'histoire plait =3 (merchi panda mangadu okami et Yuko je vous adore!)**

**et un grand merci à silu chan a qui vous devez tous une histoire sans fautes!**

**mais avant de vous laissez tranquille, je tiens à vous annoncer que j'organise un petit jeu~ dont les termes sont précisés en fin de chapitre!**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6: UNE DISCUSSION AUTOUR D'UN VERRE<strong>

L'anglais ne fut autorisé à partir qu'en début d'après-midi, laissant à Kanda l'opportunité de rendre visite à un vieil ami. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en velours clair, le brun observait avec un certain amusement les déplacements rapides de son camarade malgré l'immense bazar qui s'accumulait sur le sol. Le propriétaire des lieux revint en face de lui quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de deux verres et d'une bouteille de vin. Il tendit un verre plein à l'aquarelliste avant de le dévisager avec curiosité.

− Alors Yuu, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

− N'ai-je pas le droit de te visiter sans raison ?

Le regard émeraude se teinta de malice.

− Je te connais Yuu. Lorsque tu viens me rendre visite c'est uniquement lorsque j'achève une de mes œuvres, ou bien lorsque tu as renvoyé une de tes concubines.

− Est-ce un crime de vouloir s'inspirer de tes chefs-d'oeuvre ?

Le concerné éclata de rire, passant nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux roux.

− Allons Yuu, je sais très bien que mes créations t'agacent parce que je tire mon inspiration des divinités.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

− Certes, je maudis la religion. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier ton travail, Lavi.

Il prit le temps de siroter son verre, avant de continuer.

− De plus, j'admire énormément ton talent et ta capacité d'adaptation. Après tout, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de se faire connaître à l'âge de 13 ans.

− Le tourment de Saint Antoine ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je voulais juste rendre hommage à la gravure de Schongauer. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais ton avis.

Le peintre observa son interlocuteur, attentif.

− Un cardinal aimerait que je crée une statue pour son jardin, mais j'hésite sur le modèle à choisir. J'aimerais quelque chose d'original, qui exposerait un de mes péchés mignons…

Kanda garda un instant le silence, avant de sourire.

− Bacchus, le dieu du vin.

Le rouquin rit.

− Ah Bacchus ! Mon dieu favori !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il termina sa coupe d'une traite, sous le regard amusé de Yuu. Lavi posa ensuite le verre vide à ses pieds, focalisant son attention sur Kanda.

− Alors, vas-tu enfin me parler de ta nouvelle muse ?

− Qui te dit que j'en ai une nouvelle ?

− J'ai croisé Lenalee l'autre jour et elle semblait sur le départ. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle semblait folle de rage.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

− Je ne regrette absolument pas.

− Comme je te comprends… Alors ?

Le japonais garda le silence. Oh, il n'avait pas peur d'avouer au rouquin que son modèle actuel était un homme, mais il redoutait sa curiosité. Car oui, il était plus que sûr que Lavi lui rendrait une petite visite de courtoisie, histoire de voir le nouveau modèle. Et étant donné le physique…particulier de sa nouvelle muse, il serait plus que probable que le roux chercherait aussitôt à se rapprocher de son angelot. Car oui il lui appartenait ! Du moins, tant qu'il ne serait pas lassé de lui comme de toutes les autres.

− Disons qu'il s'agit d'un modèle…intéressant.

Lavi fit la moue.

− Allons Yuu, cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis m'en plus !

− Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

La moue contrariée du rouquin se changea subitement en sourire mutin.

− Alors tu as enfin trouvé la perle rare…

− Plaît-il ?

− A chaque fois que tu parles de tes modèles tu ne te gênes pas. « Elle parle trop », « incapable de garder ne serait-ce qu'un sous-vêtement lorsque je lui demande de poser ». Et maintenant la seule information que j'obtiens est « c'est un modèle intéressant » ? Pour que tu n'aies rien à redire sur aucun de ses traits de caractère, cette jeune femme doit être une petite merveille !

− Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Lavi secoua la tête.

− Je te connais, Yuu. Tu n'es pas très expressif mais cela ne m'empêche pas de remarquer ta bonne humeur. Ou peut-être as-tu peur qu'elle me plaise ?

− Il.

Le brun détourna la tête en se mordant la langue. Bien qu'il aimait la compagnie du roux, sa curiosité maladive l'horripilait de temps à autre.

− Un homme ?

Le rouquin semblait hilare.

− Toi, si sensible à la beauté, tu as pris un modèle masculin ? Je veux absolument rencontrer cette rareté !

Kanda soupira. Voilà ce qu'il voulait éviter, une possible rencontre entre sa muse actuelle et ce don juan aux cheveux roux. S'il avait réussi à séduire le jeune anglais, il pouvait être sûr que Lavi y parviendrait sans problème ! Désireux d'en finir, il déposa son verre avant de se lever.

− Il commence à se faire tard, je vais te laisser.

Il vit clairement sur le visage de son ami qu'il n'en n'avait pas terminé avec cette histoire, pourtant le roux lui fit son habituel sourire jovial avant de le raccompagner à la porte, laissant le brun repartir. Une fois dehors, Yuu remarqua avec une légère surprise que la nuit était tombée durant son entretien avec le roux. Il haussa les épaules, rejoignant son logis d'un pas rapide. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant une petite tête blanche. Il se rapprocha, et retint un fou rire lorsqu'il vit la tête du jeune anglais qui fixait un de ses tableaux représentant un de ses anciens modèles, allongé nonchalamment sur le divan, sa nudité simplement cachée par un drap de couleur sombre. Il avait l'impression que son visage allait s'embraser d'une minute à l'autre tellement il était rouge. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le brun, il le regarda d'un air indigné, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le peintre sourit.

− Pour ma défense, je n'avais rien demandé d'aussi osé.

− C…Cc'est à dire ?!

− Je te l'ai dit, je laisse toute liberté à mon modèle tant que sa position me permet de voir son visage. Pour ce qui est de la nudité, je n'ai rien demandé.

Et pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge, même si, dans le cas du petit blandin, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de le peindre en tenue d'Adam… Il s'approcha d'Allen et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Pris de court, l'anglais essaya de se dégager.

− Je ne suis pas venu pour fricoter….

Le brun sourit.

− Qu'entends-tu par fricoter ?

Le blandinet ne répondit pas, les mains posées sur le torse de Kanda pour maintenir un minimum de distance entre les deux corps. Loin d'abandonner, le peintre souleva son ange par les hanches, l'installant confortablement sur ses genoux une fois arrivé sur le divan pourpre. Devant la mine éberluée du jeune homme, il rit.

− Nous ne sommes pas obligés de « fricoter ».

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ange, surprenant le concerné. Le baisé était sage. Un simple contact, une simple caresse. Charmé, Allen se laissa aller contre lui, participant à l'échange.

**voila voila les gens! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui~ **

**mais avant de partir let's play! comme vous l'avez lu, Lavi est un artiste! mais lequel? car en effet à l'inverse de notre cher japonais qui est un artiste sorti de ma petite tête, Lavi incarne un artiste très connu! mais lequel?**

**donc voila l but du jeu! trouvez quel artiste est notre cher rouquin. et la gagnante recevra...Un documentaire complet sur l'art du tricotage! **

**...NAN je déconne celle qui trouvera en premier recevra en avant première un petit indice sur la fin de la fiction~**

**sur ce a plus les gens!**


	7. Chapter 7: départ

**bien le bonjour les gens! voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire...Eh oui, vous avez bien lu...Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre... * essuie une petite larme***

**merci aux review et surtout d'avoir joué le jeu =3 tout le monde a eu juste! (sauf yuko ^^"" désolé mais Bacchus est bel est bien de michel ange ^^)**

**mais il ne peut y avoir qu'une gagnante... qui est... Dévoilé à la fin de ce chapitre~**

**sur ce bonne lecture mes choupettes!**

**PS: et merci à Silu chan ma béta lectrice préféré~**

CHAPITRE 7 : DÉPART

Le temps passa calmement pour nos deux amants, à tel point qu'une routine s'était installée entre eux. Le soir était dédié à la peinture, le matin aux cajoleries, chacun profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. A la grande surprise du brun, sa relation avec le jeune anglais lui convenait en tout point ! Le jeune homme correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il recherchait, un caractère doux et timide, une présence agréable mais pas étouffante, et une beauté à rendre jaloux la Vénus de Botticelli.

Oui, le peintre était satisfait de son modèle, même dans leur intimité il trouvait le blandin mignon à croquer. Tranquillement prélassé dans la chambre, Kanda s'amusait à passer ses mains dans la chevelure immaculée de son ange, blotti innocemment contre son flanc. Il aimait observer Allen dans son sommeil. Le jeune anglais avait parfois du mal à se détendre, sursautant lorsque le brun s'approchait de lui. Le concerné s'étira légèrement, frottant ensuite sa tête contre le torse de Kanda. Ce dernier ne se retint pas de sourire. Dans son sommeil, le blandinet se comportait comme un chaton en quête de chaleur, se retrouvant très souvent installé sur le corps de l'autre. Attendri, le peintre passa ses doigts sur la joue pâle de l'endormi. Le blandinet poussa un petit geignement, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier sourit, avant de murmurer.

- Il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller, ma petite marmotte.

La dite marmotte poussa un soupir encore endormi, refusant catégoriquement de quitter les bras de Morphée. Habitué au manque de coopération de son amant, Kanda passa ses mains le long de ses hanches, partie qu'il savait sensible. Ce dernier gigota légèrement, avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Devant le regard encore embué de sommeil du blandinet, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Te réveiller le matin est une véritable épreuve mon ange.

L'ange en question rosit légèrement, évitant comme chaque matin le regard sombre du peintre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir de quelle manière il avait été corrompu aussi facilement. Lui qui se considérait comme quelqu'un de pieux et chaste, il se retrouvait maintenant blotti entre les draps d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois.

Eloigné du peintre, il avait honte, honte de sa faiblesse face à la tentation que représentait Yuu Kanda. Mais lorsque ce dernier était à ses côtés, sa raison fondait comme neige au soleil, ne laissant de lui qu'un désir brûlant de rester dans le creux de ces bras si robustes qui lui avaient retiré toute raison de partir. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de cet homme étrange qui hypnotisait ses sens. Il poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser au creux de son cou, y déposant une multitude de baisers papillon. Puis les mains qui l'avaient réveillé vinrent se poser sur son ventre, attirant doucement le jeune homme entre ses bras. Allen se laissa faire, retenant un léger sourire.

Même aujourd'hui, le comportement du peintre le déstabilisait. Au début de leur « relation » il pensait que le peintre n'était qu'un démon assoiffé de chair, un homme sans scrupules, qui aurait profité de son corps sans le moindre remords, exactement comme avec ses précédents modèles. Mais le temps lui avait montré que Yuu Kanda était un amant doux et attentionné, un homme agréable qui ne profitait pas de sa position pour le forcer à se déshabiller. Il retint un geignement plaintif lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son brun s'éloigner de lui. Il se releva légèrement et observa le peintre quitter le lit, s'habillant tranquillement. Ce dernier se retourna vers son ange, allant embrasser doucement son front.

- Reste dans le lit si tu veux, j'ai juste quelques courses à faire.

Le blandinet hocha la tête en se rallongeant, laissant Kanda partir d'un pas serein. Après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer il referma les yeux, essayant de retrouver le sommeil, en vain. Sans la présence et la chaleur de l'artiste, Allen avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Après leur première nuit, il avait essayé de se rendormir chez lui, sans le peintre. Mais à chaque fois, il avait échoué à retrouver le chemin vers les bras de Morphée. Il poussa un soupir agacé et rouvrit les yeux, prenant son temps pour se lever du lit. Que pouvait-il faire ? Fouiner ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur de nouveaux portraits douteux. Sortir ? Non. Il voulait être là au retour du brun. Continuant à chercher une occupation, il attrapa une chemise foncée posée au sol et l'enfila. Il sourit. Elle était trop grande pour lui et cachait une partie de ses cuisses, il devait s'agir d'une des chemises de Kanda. Des coups à la porte le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il se raidit, sur ses gardes. A sa grande stupeur, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et une voix inconnue retentir.

- Yuu ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Le blandinet avala difficilement sa salive. Qui était-ce ? Un ami du peintre ? Un autre modèle ? Face à cette idée, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il revint brutalement à la réalité en surprenant un regard vert émeraude posé sur lui. Il sursauta et fit quelques pas en arrière, examinant rapidement le nouvel arrivant. Plus grand que lui, il devait être aussi âgé que Kanda. Ses cheveux roux ébouriffés tombaient sur ses yeux verts où brillait une pointe d'intérêt. Ses lèvres affichaient un sourire mutin.

- Alors c'est toi le nouveau modèle de Yuu, je comprends mieux maintenant…

- P-pardon ?

- Oh, je te prie de m'excuser, j'en viens à oublier mes bonnes manières.

Le roux attrapa la main d'Allen avec douceur, s'inclinant pour y déposer un baisemain.

- Je me nomme Michelangelo, mais mes amis m'appellent Lavi, enchanté.

- Allen…

Le sourire de Lavi se fit éclatant.

- Enchanté, Allen ! J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien !

- Euh… Moi de même.

Sautillant à moitié, le roux alla s'asseoir sur le lit défait du brun, attirant le blandinet à ses côtés.

- Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Yuu ? Oh, et puis-je te tutoyer ?

- Et si tu retournais chez toi, Lavi ?

Le rouquin frissonna. Sans dire un mot de plus, Kanda s'avança vers le lit, jetant un regard énervé au rouquin. Ce dernier sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuu. Il n'est pas mon genre, bien qu'il soit mignon.

Le brun tiqua et se plaça entre les deux, les bras croisés.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'étais curieux de rencontrer la petite frimousse qui avait gagné ton intérêt.

- Eh bien tu l'as rencontré, maintenant, s'il te plaît, du vent.

Le ton glacial qu'avait employé le brun n'autorisait aucun refus. Lavi se leva, amusé.

- Bien, bien. Passez une bonne journée tous les deux.

Puis il franchit la porte, espérant de tout cœur que le brun n'ait pas croisé une ancienne connaissance durant son absence. Allen avait assisté silencieusement à l'échange, surpris par le comportement froid du peintre. Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés, avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux. Le blandinet se laissa faire avec plaisir, posant sa tête contre le torse du brun. Il sentait les doigts de Kanda caresser sa tête, s'amusant avec les mèches immaculées. L'anglais examina son peintre du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le brun semblait tendu, comme si quelque chose le contrariait. Timidement, il demanda.

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?

Le japonais ne répondit pas. Sa main, précédemment dans les cheveux d'Allen, se déplaça lentement, allant doucement câliner la joue rose de son modèle.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

Le blandinet appuya un peu plus sa joue sur la paume de Kanda, quémandant plus de caresses.

- Tu es tendu, et tu semblais contre la visite de ton ami.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment quand Lavi débarque à l'improviste.

- Tu lui as parlé de moi…

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Rassure-toi, bien qu'il s'agisse d'une personne exubérante, j'ai une entière confiance en lui. Il tiendra sa langue.

Allen hocha la tête, distrait par les doigts du brun qui couraient le long de sa joue. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quelle manière Kanda réussissait à lui faire tourner la tête aussi facilement. Parfois, il comprenait les anciens modèles de son peintre. Lorsqu'il était en sa présence, une envie subite de se dévêtir pour sentir la peau fraîche de l'aquarelliste contre la sienne s'imposait en son sein. Mais à chaque fois, il se faisait violence pour ne pas succomber, refusant de devenir comme les femmes que Yuu avait abandonnées. Un frisson de plaisir lui échappa lorsque la seconde main du peintre s'égara sur sa cuisse, examinant sa tenue d'un œil amusé.

- J'ai l'impression que cette chemise te va mieux qu'à moi.

Le blandinet rougit, laissant la main du brun cajoler lentement sa cuisse. Le blandinet poussa un soupir d'aise, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Puis, pris d'une impulsion subite, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du peintre, démarrant un baiser doux et lent. D'abord surpris, le peintre répondit calmement au baiser, laissant les mains de son ange dénouer l'attache de ses cheveux.

Les mains s'égaraient à mesure que le baiser devenait plus passionné. La langue du brun se collait à celle de son amant, l'entraînant dans une danse sensuelle tout en maintenant ses hanches. Le jeune anglais répondait ardemment à cet échange, gémissant contre les lèvres brûlantes de son peintre. A court d'oxygène, les deux hommes se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Allen ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le visage de Kanda vint se nicher dans son cou, mordillant la peau délicate.

Il s'agrippa à ses épaules et pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant les lèvres du peintre s'occuper du creux de sa nuque. Lentement, elles se frayèrent un chemin vers le torse, dénué de la chemise que ses mains avaient déboutonnée, marquant au passage sa clavicule. Le blandinet laissa échapper un cri lorsque la bouche baladeuse happa un de ses tétons, le dévorant comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse des sucreries. Tout en continuant sa douce torture, il se débarrassa de la chemise pour de bon et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Légèrement haletant, l'anglais tira les cheveux du brun qui se détourna du mamelon rougi, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser sulfureux.

L'échange dura alors que les mains des deux amants s'évertuaient à déshabiller le peintre, leurs corps se collant sans pudeur l'un contre l'autre. Kanda allongea son ange sur le lit, rompant le baiser pour explorer son corps du bout des lèvres. Incapable de penser correctement, Allen se laissa aller aux bons soins de son amant, laissant ses doigts pénétrer sa cavité buccale.

Yuu lui avait expliqué qu'en lubrifiant ses doigts à l'aide de sa salive, il sentirait moins de douleur lors de la préparation. Alors docilement, il accueillit les doigts du peintre, les humidifiant avec soin à l'aide de sa langue. Une fois Kanda arrivé au niveau du ventre de l'anglais, il récupéra ses doigts lubrifiés et les dirigea vers l'intimité de son modèle. Tout en déposant une myriade de baisers au niveau de son nombril, le brun enfonça lentement la première phalange. Le blandinet ne put retenir un soupir d'extase en sentant le doigt le pénétrer, impatient.

Il respirait bruyamment lorsque les autres doigts furent en lui, se cambrant contre le matelas à chaque fois qu'ils effleuraient sa prostate. Face aux geignements de plaisir de son amant, le brun ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du blandinet, avant de le pénétrer d'un mouvement sec, butant immédiatement contre sa prostate. Allen ne retint plus ses cris, hurlant à s'en casser la voix à chaque mouvement du brun. Sentant la fin arriver, le peintre pratiqua de rapides va-et-vient sur le sexe du blandinet, calqué sur le rythme de ses coups de reins.

Les deux hommes jouirent en même temps, Allen dans la main du brun et Kanda dans le corps de son amant. Ereintés, ils se regardèrent longuement, tentant de récupérer leur souffle. Kanda se retira en douceur du corps d'Allen, avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, repu. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentit les bras de l'anglais s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et sa tête se blottir contre son torse dans un soupir d'aise. Il sourit, passant nonchalamment sa main dans la chevelure blanche. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange ne se fasse entendre. Le blandinet rougit, frottant nerveusement son estomac.

- Désolé…

Le brun rit doucement.

- Ne t'excuse pas, il est bientôt l'heure de manger de toute manière.

Il vit le regard de son ange briller d'envie et retint un sourire.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

- - Nous allons…Dans le lit ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Le blandinet ne dit rien, laissant le peintre quitter le lit en direction de la porte. Il attendit patiemment le retour du brun, s'installant confortablement contre les oreillers. Mais l'aquarelliste ne revint pas. Inquiet, le jeune anglais se releva difficilement, enfilant de nouveau la chemise de Kanda avant de se diriger vers la porte. Sur le chemin, il réussit à retrouver son pantalon, roulé en boule sur le sol. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta, interdit. Kanda n'était pas seul. De l'autre côté de la porte, une seconde voix lui parvenait. Une voix féminine, haut perchée et désagréable.

- Tu ne peux pas m'évincer aussi facilement Yuu, je te l'interdis formellement !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi Lenalee, va-t'en !

Le blandinet se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Qui était cette femme ? Un ancien modèle sûrement, ce qui signifiait une ancienne concubine… Allen prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit silencieusement la porte, avant de se raidir. Non. Impossible. Il devait certainement rêver. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant avec arrogance.

- -Alors comme ça tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle tapin… j'aurais dû m'en douter. Malheureusement tu vas devoir mettre fin à cette relation stupide et prendre soin de moi.

Le blandinet dévisagea Lenalee un long moment, sentant son cœur s'effriter lentement.

- - Allen ne l'écoute pas, je-

Trop tard. Bousculant la brune située près de la porte, Allen passa la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse, ignorant les cris de Kanda. Il ne voulait pas rester. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Alors il courait, il courait, ignorant les passants qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Il courait. Il courait jusqu'à sentir ses poumons s'enflammer sous l'effort, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne puissent plus supporter son corps. Il courait, méprisant les larmes qui inondaient son visage, brouillant sa vue. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, s'éloigner de celui qu'il aimait, s'éloigner de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'éloigner de cet enfant qui allait effacer son existence de la mémoire du futur père.

***caché dans un abri antinucléaire * bon voici la fin de ce chapitre plus long que la normale ^^"""**

**alors vous voulez connaître la gagnante?**

**il s'agit de 3j4! mais suite à sa demande le secret sera gardé jusqu'à la fin ^^**

**donc oui la réponse est michel ange, grand peintre et sculpteur du 15eme siècle =3**

**a plus les gens pour le dernier chapitre!**


	8. Chapter 8: tout est bien qui fini bien?

**Oula oula oula! ça fait déjà un mois?! Vraiment désolé les gens je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ^^"" (et dire que j'ai la suite depuis belle lurette... Gomen!)**

**bref! Voici le dernier chapitre du modèle de vertu et je suis contente de l'avoir fini (bizarrement dès que j'écris une histoire avec pour thème la religion j'adore tout de suite... Et dire que je suis athé...)**

**d'ailleurs je ne pense pas lâcher ce sujet avant belle lurette~ et j'envisage d'en faire encore une (jamais deux sans trois ^^) mais cette fois notre moya-chan sera dominant~ (je perds mon temps ou ça peut-être potentiellement intéressant?**

**enfin bref! je vous laisse mes coco profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre ^^**

**merci encore pour vos review et vos avis ils m'ont beaucoup encouragé à écrire que ce soit mes délire à la mord moi la noeud ou mes fics plus sérieuses =)**

**et encore merci à ma bêta lectrice silu-chan grâce à qui je n'ai plus de fautes ! je t'adore cocotte!**

**bonne lecture!**

**DERNIER CHAPITRE: tout est bien qui fini bien?**

1497 : Angleterre

Tranquillement adossé à un arbre, Allen soupira, les yeux dans le vague. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il avait délaissé l'Italie pour son pays d'origine, la douce et brumeuse Angleterre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi bien longtemps avant de rassembler ses affaires et d'entamer son voyage, désireux de ne pas croiser une certaine personne de sa connaissance.

A la simple pensée du peintre, son cœur se serra. Depuis son départ, il ne passait pas une nuit sans penser à lui, à cette femme, à leur séparation. Aujourd'hui il devait certainement élever l'enfant, sans plus se préoccuper de ses relations antérieures. Le blandinet secoua la tête. Il devait l'oublier, cela valait mieux. Mais l'aquarelliste avait réussi à corrompre plus que son corps. Il avait corrompu son âme, son cœur, à tel point que le jeune homme ne pouvait oublier ne serait-ce que le regard envoutant du peintre. Quelle que soit la distance qui les séparait, il ne pouvait oublier leur histoire, leur relation, leur amour…

Allen eut un rire amer. Est-ce que le peintre l'avait aimé ? Il l'ignorait. Son cœur lui hurlait que oui, que cet homme qui l'avait possédé l'avait fait avec amour et tendresse, mais à chaque fois, sa raison s'imposait, acerbe et glaciale, lui rappelant qu'il n'était rien e plus qu'une distraction pour ce peintre, un jouet, un vulgaire passe-temps. Le regard vide, il se leva et retourna à l'intérieur, délaissant la fraicheur de son jardin.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis son retour. Dès son arrivée, il avait appris de la bouche d'un ami que la santé de son père déclinait de jour en jour. Malheureusement le retour du blandinet n'arrangea pas sa condition, et Mana Walker décéda un an plus tard en 1494, laissant ses terres et son titre à son fils unique.

En effet, Allen avait omis de le préciser lors de ses discussions avec son ancien amant, jugeant cette information sans importance, mais son père était également un artiste. Il était un grand sculpteur qui, à l'inverse du brun, avait dédié ses œuvres à la religion. Ses créations, notamment les statues du tombeau de saint Dominique, étaient admirées par tous à la Basilique de Bologne. Allen fut surpris d'apprendre que Lavi avait décidé de peaufiner le travail de son défunt père, l'imitant gracieusement.

En parlant de ce dernier, il allait certainement le revoir. Selon une de ses connaissances, une exposition d'œuvres italiennes aura lieu demain, les artistes exposés étant bien entendu conviés à l'évènement. Il se disait ainsi que le jeune rouquin avait terminé une statue destinée à un cardinal, mais qu'il souhaitait tout de même la montrer à la face du monde avant de la confiner dans un jardin. Le blandinet sourit légèrement. Il n'avait rencontré le jeune roux qu'une seule fois, pourtant il l'avait trouvé fort sympathique et avait hâte de le revoir, bien que légèrement nerveux. Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un homme très curieux, et surtout proche du brun… Il sursauta au son de coups portés à sa porte. Il laissa un instant de flottement, avant d'ouvrir. Il tomba aussitôt dans le regard doré de son visiteur.

- Bonjour Allen.

- Bonjour Tyki, entre.

Tout sourire, le dénommé Tyki pénétra dans la demeure Walker, s'installant tranquillement dans le canapé en velours mauve du salon. Mana adorait cette couleur, aussi toute la maison était décorée de mauve et d'argent. Allen connaissait Tyki depuis qu'il avait été adopté par Mana. Étant de quelques années son aîné, Tyki se comportait comme le ferait un grand frère envers Allen, et, bien que réputé coureur de jupons, le brun au teint hâlé prenait bien soin de sa chère petite tête blanche. En revanche, Mikk était loin d'être aveugle. Il avait bien remarqué la tristesse qui habitait le jeune homme depuis son retour, et malgré quelques améliorations au fil des années, interrompues par le décès de Mana, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais bien évidement l'anglais refusait de parler, prétextant une simple migraine ou autres raisons auxquelles Tyki ne croyait jamais. Le regard perçant, il observa les allées et venues d'Allen entre le salon et le couloir, l'attrapant par la taille lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Loin de se braquer, le blandinet soupira.

- Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as pas fait de câlins ?

Allen soupira de plus belle. Tyki avait toujours été extrêmement tactile avec lui. S'il ne le savait pas amoureux de la gent féminine, il l'aurait repoussé sans préambule, mais le brun se comportait de cette manière depuis son plus jeune âge, en le prenant sur ses genoux ou encore en lui quémandant quelques embrassades (nda : ici embrasser = câlin). Docilement, il se laissa aller contre son aîné. Souriant, le brun serra le corps du blandin contre lui, frottant gentiment sa joue contre la sienne. (Ambigu ? naaaaan x3)

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Tyki ?

- Parce que tu es triste.

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Tu as toujours été mauvais menteur, Allen. Depuis ton retour d'Italie, c'est à peine si tu es sorti de chez toi.

- Je suis toujours en deuil…

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Tu es déprimé depuis ton retour et bien avant le décès de Mana. Et puis cela fait trois ans qu'il est parti, ton deuil est terminé depuis longtemps.

Le blandinet ne répondit pas, le regard baissé.

- - S'agirait-il d'amour ?

Allen se raidit, confirmant les dires de son ami. Ce dernier eut un sourire compatissant.

- - Un chagrin d'amour, je comprends mieux…

Et il garda le silence, passant gentiment ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit frère en un geste apaisant, tellement apaisant que le jeune homme finit par s'endormir contre Tyki. Attendrit, ce dernier le garda blotti contre lui, maudissant intérieurement la garce ayant mis son petit frère dans un tel état de tristesse.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes se rendirent ensemble à l'exposition italienne. Au plus grand plaisir du blandinet, la galerie était immense, et remplie de merveilles artistiques. Tyki retint un sourire lorsqu'il vit la lueur d'intérêt briller dans le regard de son ami. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, Allen était un amateur d'art et de monuments. Sans attendre, le jeune anglais fila à toute allure, s'extasiant sur les diversités italiennes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tableaux de vierges et de divinités, statues de bronze et de marbre, il ne pouvait qu'admirer béatement les merveilles exposées ici. Il continua tranquillement sa marche, s'arrêtant un instant plus tard devant une statue. Une statue en marbre représentant un homme totalement nu, une coupe dans sa main droite, une grappe de raisin dans la main gauche, et derrière lui, un personnage plus petit, tentant d'usurper la vigne qu'il tenait d'une main lâche. Bien que cette statue fasse polémique, elle était d'une grande beauté et d'une incroyable précision, assez pour qu'on ait l'impression que cet être majestueux sculpté dans le marbre appartienne à un autre monde fait de luxure et d'ivresse, auxquels les simples spectateurs n'avaient pas accès.

- - Ma création te convient-elle, Allen ?

Le blandinet sursauta alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. Il se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec le rouquin aux yeux verts. Il sourit.

- - C'est très précis, tu t'es surpassé Lavi.

Le concerné sourit à son tour.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

Puis sans attendre, il prit le blandinet contre lui, déclarant d'une voix enfantine.

- Tu m'as manqué mon petit chéri~ pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

Évidemment, le jeune homme ne répondit pas, essayant de se sortir en vain de l'étreinte amicale du roux. Heureusement, la galerie n'était que peu remplie, et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Lorsque le rouquin relâcha enfin sa prise, il regarda le blandinet, soudainement très sérieux.

- Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Yuu ?

- Rien d'important.

- Au contraire.

Allen fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Le visage de l'artiste se fit soudain très sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ton départ ? J'ignore pourquoi, mais depuis votre rupture, Yuu est plus sombre que jamais. Il en devient même lunatique, tantôt colérique, tantôt dépressif. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette manière.

Le blandin écouta le roux sans broncher. Il ne comprenait pas… Mais où était la jeune femme que Kanda avait mise enceinte ? Il allait interroger Lavi mais ce dernier fut interpellé un peu plus loin. Il poussa un profond soupir, continuant sa visite.

Mais l'euphorie du moment lui était passée. Maintenant, il marchait d'un pas lourd, n'accordant que quelques regards aux œuvres exposées. Le brun avait envahi sa tête, encore. Pourquoi était-il déprimé ? Il possédait une famille maintenant, non ? « Il est peut-être vexé de ne pas t'avoir repoussé avant que tu ne le fasse ! ».

Le blandinet tenta d'ignorer cette théorie, en vain. Le peintre était quelqu'un de fier, se faire repousser n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes. Son manque d'attention amena le jeune anglais dans un des coins les plus reculés de l'exposition. Il s'injuria mentalement, avant de repartir dans le sens inverse, peu désireux de rester seul dans les recoins sombre de la galerie.

Il allait au tournant d'un couloir lorsqu'une peinture immense attira son attention. Un paysage sombre, simplement éclairé par la pleine lune. Et au centre, un unique personnage, vêtu d'une simple tunique immaculée, agenouillé à même le sol, face à Allen, ses mains fines cachant ses yeux alors que des larmes coulaient jusqu'à son menton. La couleur de ses cheveux était indéfinissable à cause du manque de lumière, mais les ailes qui enveloppaient le corps frêle du personnage laissaient supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un ange tombé du ciel. En examinant l'œuvre d'un peu plus près, on pouvait remarquer le trou béant qui dévorait la poitrine du personnage, juste à l'emplacement de son cœur, _on le lui avait arraché_. Allen ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentit brusquement son cœur se serrer, comme s'il partageait la peine et la douleur que ressentait l'ange. Il s'approcha du tableau, désireux de connaître le nom de l'artiste qui avait peint une telle merveille.

« Les larmes de l'ange » Yuu Kanda.

Le jeune homme se tendit brutalement. Impossible… Ce tableau était de Yuu ? Il secoua brutalement la tête. Non, cela ne devait être qu'une simple coïncidence. Légèrement tremblant, le blandinet fit quelques pas en arrière, incapable de détourner le regard de cette œuvre si particulière. Il fut surpris de sentir le mur contre son dos aussi rapidement, et de sentir le dit mur bouger contre lui. Rempli d'appréhension, Allen se retourna lentement, tombant dans un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il remarqua tout de suite ses traits tirés par la fatigue, ainsi que les cernes sombres qui dévoraient ses yeux. Il avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il entendit _sa _voix.

- Allen…

Tant de tristesse dans ce simple nom. Sans s'en rendre compte les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, brouillant sa vue. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras du brun se refermer autour de lui, il se mit à trembler de plus belle, repoussant brutalement l'étreinte.

- Non… !

Il ne voulait pas le revoir, pas maintenant alors qu'il avait une famille. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Essayant de retenir un sanglot, il tenta de faire un pas en arrière, mais ses jambes fléchirent et il s'écroula au sol, entraînant le peintre dans sa chute. Un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque le corps de Kanda entra entièrement en contact avec le sien, le pressant contre le sol. Il dévisagea son ancien amant avec ébahissement, frissonnant en sentant son souffle courir sur sa peau. Il était bloqué. Il ne pouvait faire aucuns mouvements sans le consentement du brun. Ce dernier resta un long moment immobile, avant d'approcher son visage de celui d'Allen, récoltant les perles salées qui continuaient leur route.

Le blandinet sursauta, laissant les lèvres du brun parcourir son visage. Après avoir séché les larmes de son amant, le peintre se recula légèrement, le cœur serré. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil tristesse sur le visage de son ange avant aujourd'hui. Il se haïssait pour avoir brisé l'unique personne qu'il s'était refusé de blesser. Il sursauta à son tour en sentant la main chaude de son ange effleurer sa joue, son regard anthracite le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, exposant silencieusement à l'autre toute la douleur qu'avait provoquée leur séparation.

Alors, Kanda approcha doucement son visage de celui de l'anglais, déposant presque respectueusement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser était doux, et remplit de tendresse. Le blandinet, oubliant rapidement les raisons de son départ, se laissa aller dans le baiser, laissant le peintre approfondir l'échange. Le baiser s'intensifia peu à peu, les mains d'Allen entourant la taille du brun pour rapprocher leurs corps jusqu'à ce que Kanda soit presque couché sur lui. A bout de souffle, le blandinet rompit le baiser, l'esprit totalement embrouillé. Tout à coup, il se sentit relevé et plaqué contre un mur. Il poussa un gémissement de surprise, étouffé par les lèvres du brun qui s'étaient de nouveaux collées aux siennes. Elles migrèrent rapidement vers on oreille, murmurant d'une voix rauque.

- - Quelqu'un approche…

Le cœur de l'anglais battait la chamade alors qu'il était pressé contre le mur par le peintre.

- Étrange, j'étais sûr de l'avoir vu partir de ce côté…

- - Allen a toujours eu le don de disparaître.

Le concerné trembla. Tyki et Lavi essayaient de le trouver. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pressa son visage contre le torse de Kanda, essayant en vain de se calmer.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être ici.

- Il a dû partir, c'est étrange venant de lui.

- - C'est un grand garçon, vous savez ?

Tyki garda le silence. Lavi demanda d'une voix joviale.

- Et si nous allions boire un verre ? Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître l'alcool anglais, mais on m'en a dit beaucoup de bien. Et je suis sûr que cela vous changera les idées.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Les pas et les voix s'éloignèrent petit à petit, laissant les deux hommes finalement seuls. Le brun recula légèrement.

- - Nous devrions nous en aller.

Allen ne répondit pas, la tête basse. Silencieusement, le brun tendit la main vers lui en une demande muette. Incapable de refuser, le blandinet attrapa docilement la main de l'aquarelliste, le suivant dans les rues sombres de la ville, arrivant finalement devant une maison d'hôte. Sentant le blandinet se braquer, le brun dit doucement.

- - Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il entraîna Allen à l'intérieur jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Une fois la porte franchie puis fermée, le brun récupéra la bouche de son ange, pressé. Ce dernier ne protesta pas longtemps, laissant le peintre approfondir le baiser. Au diable cette femme et son enfant, il voulait retrouver le brun, SON brun, celui qui le cajolait avec tendresse, qui l'embrassait avec amour, qui le possédait avec douceur. Il ne voulait penser à rien excepté aux mains qui couraient le long de son corps, à cette voix rauque qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses vêtements tombèrent rapidement au sol, alors qu'il fut rapidement allongé sur un lit. Le brun se comporta comme à son habitude, ses mouvements étaient doux et patients, enflammant lentement le corps déjà si sensible du blandinet. Il poussa un cri lorsque l'aquarelliste le pénétra, gémissant à chaque coup de butoir alors que sa bouche bataillait avec celle de son amant, jusqu'à leur libération.

Le lendemain matin, Allen se réveilla lentement, les hanches douloureuses. Il s'étira longuement avant de se blottir contre les oreillers, fatigué. Il savait bien que toute cette histoire se terminerait dans les larmes, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Après tout, le peintre lui avait fait l'amour, cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait…Non ? Il resta un instant adossé aux oreillers, appréhendant le réveil de son compagnon. Que faire ? Le japonais retournerait sûrement en Italie avec sa famille… Le blandinet fit une moue dégoûtée. Rien que d'y penser il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans un lac. Il se tourna vers le brun, encore endormi, et poussa un soupir avant de se lever en silence, grimaçant légèrement à cause de la douleur. Il ne devrait pas rester ici plus longtemps, pour sa propre sécurité. Et puis il y avait de fortes chances pour que Tyki lui rende visite, ne serait-ce que pour connaître les raisons de son départ prématuré. Il chercha ses vêtements du regard, avant de se stopper à l'entente d'un bruit extérieur. Il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit de vaisselle. Nerveux, il attrapa la première chemise qui lui tombait sous la main et l'enfila avant de sortir. Il traversa le petit salon d'un pas hésitant, continuant son avancée vers la source du bruit. Il déboucha finalement sur une petite cuisine en bois sombre, tombant avec surprise sur Lavi, tranquillement installé à table, une tasse à thé dans la main. L'ayant entendu venir, le rouquin se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien le bonjour Allen ! Une tasse de thé ?

Perdu, le jeune anglais hocha néanmoins la tête, s'installant en face de Lavi tandis que ce dernier replissait une tasse, avant de la lui tendre.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Le roux sourit.

- Je connais le propriétaire de cette demeure. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait nous la réserver à cause de l'exposition et il a accepté. L'endroit est immense, cela aurait été dommage d'y rester seul.

Le blandinet hocha la tête, sirotant sa tasse. Mm… Citron.

- Mais dis-moi Allen… qu'est-ce que toi, tu fabriques ici ?

Le concerné rougit, alors que le roux riait aux éclats.

- Content de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliés, toi et Yuu.

L'anglais secoua la tête, sous le regard surpris du roux.

- Mais…Et la fille ?

- La fille ? Quelle fi-… Oh je vois…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La jeune fille que tu as vue, est-ce qu'elle avait de longs cheveux vert foncé ?

Le blandinet hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Elle était enceinte ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Lavi soupira, la mine sévère.

- Quelle garce ! Je la savais prête à tout… Mais je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle.

- Je ne comprends pas…

L'artiste soupira.

- - La jeune fille que tu as vue, il s'agissait de Lenalee, un ancien modèle de Yuu. Il est vrai qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, mais le bébé qu'elle portait ne pouvait pas être celui de Yuu, la période de gestation ne correspondait pas. S'il avait été de lui, elle aurait déjà accouchée.

L'anglais dévisagea le roux un long moment, tandis qu'un poids incommensurable s'enlevait de ses épaules. Kanda n'avait pas d'enfants, il n'était pas marié, il n'avait pas de famille. Lavi se leva rapidement et s'approcha du blandinet, inquiet.

- - Allen, que se passe-t-il ?! ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Le concerné regarda le roux sans comprendre, ne remarquant qu'après qu'il était en train de pleurer. Lâchant sa tasse, il mit rapidement ses mains contre sa bouche, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

Kanda pénétra en trombe dans la pièce, enlaçant immédiatement son ange tout en fusillant le roux du regard.

- - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Le rouquin leva les mains en l'air, retenant un frisson devant le regard de tueur de son ami.

- - Je n'ai rien fais ! Je lui ai juste parlé de Lenalee et il s'est mis à pleurer.

L'anglais se serra contre le torse du brun, murmurant d'une voix tremblante.

- - Je suis désolé…

Les deux hommes refocalisèrent leur attention sur lui. Il continua.

- - Je, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de ton enfant… je suis désolé….

Le peintre passa ses doigts dans les mèches blanches du jeune homme, murmurant d'une voix douce.

- - Chut, chut. Calme-toi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il garda le jeune homme contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent de couler, embrassant doucement son front. Le roux sourit.

- - Est-ce que maintenant Yuu va cesser de me prendre pour une cible mouvante ?

Le concerné le fusilla de nouveau du regard, tandis qu'Allen retenait un gloussement, même si une légère inquiétude le tiraillait encore.

- - Mais… Cette Lenalee, elle ne risque pas de revenir ?

Lavi pouffa.

- - Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuu sait être très convaincant, quand il veut.

Le visage enfouit contre le torse du brun, le blandinet ne remarqua pas le regard sérieux que s'échangèrent les deux hommes. Oh oui, il était impossible pour Lenalee de revenir.

Flash-back, 4 ans plus tôt.

Kanda regarda son ange partir en courant, impuissant. Non… Pas lui. Tout mais pas lui ! La voix désagréable de Lenalee le rappela à l'ordre.

- - Bon débarra ! Sans cette petite putain dans les pattes, tu pourras enfin t'occuper de moi et de notre enfant.

Les mains tremblantes, le peintre se retourna vers la jeune femme, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, la future mère continua son babillage insensé.

- - Il va falloir que tu trouves un travail convenable pour subvenir à nos besoins ! Et puis nettoyer ce dépotoir ne serait pas du luxe.

Elle s'arrêta devant Kanda, surexcité.

- - Ne partages-tu pas mon enthousiasme ?

Les mains du peintre se posèrent sur ses épaules avec lenteur. Le cœur léger, la jeune femme s'attendait à une étreinte, ou à un baiser. Mais le regard du brun la ramena brutalement sur terre. Son regard était celui d'un fou, remplit de haine pure, dévoilant à la jeune Lee la triste vérité. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les mains de Kanda se refermèrent sur son cou. Passé la surprise, elle tenta de se défaire de la prise du brun, le suppliant, en vain, de la lâcher, le suppliant au nom de l'enfant qui terminait sa croissance à l'intérieur de son ventre. Mais le peintre ignora les suppliques, ignora les larmes de peurs qui inondaient les joues de la jeune femme. Avec toute la rage qui l'animait, il serra davantage, lui tordant le cou comme celui d'un poulet. Lorsqu'il vit les bras de son ancien modèle pendre le long de son corps, il sut qu'elle n'était plus. Sans le moindre remord, il relâcha sa prise, laissant le corps sans vie de Lenalee tomer au sol dans un bruit mat. Il observa un instant le cadavre, murmurant avec calme.

- - C'est comme cela que je te préfère, Lenalee, muette et morte.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret libre, dardant son regard sur le corps tout en réfléchissant. Qu'allait-il en faire ? L'enterrer ? Trop risqué. Le moindre chien errant pourrait la déterrer. La jeter dans le Tibre ? Solution probable… La porte de son atelier s'ouvrit soudainement et Lavi entra, essoufflé.

- - Yuu ! J'ai vu Allen courir comme un dératé, qu'est-ce qui… ?!

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, le regard posé sur le cadavre de la jeune Lee. Le souffle coupé, il murmura.

- - Que s'est-il passé… ?

- - Je l'ai tué.

Le brun avait parlé d'une voix morne, son regard vide posé sur le roux. Ce dernier sursauta. Jamais il n'avait vu le brun dans un pareil état. Mais que s'était-il passé bon sang ?! Il fit un sourire nerveux.

- - Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a voulu te faire reconnaître l'enfant d'un autre qu'il fallait…En arriver à cette extrémité.

- - C'était le mien.

Le sourire du roux se crispa.

- Mais c'est impossible. La période ne correspond pas…

Le brun secoua lentement la tête.

- - Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter… ? La période de gestation d'une femme est de 9 mois. Et i mois j'étais encore avec elle. Cet enfant était de moi…

L'italien garda le silence, sous le choc. La voix de Kanda résonna à nouveau, douce et dangereuse.

- Vas-tu me dénoncer….Lavi ?

Lavi garda le silence, le regard braqué sur le japonais. C'était la première fois…La première fois qu'il avait peur de son camarade. Lui qui adorait le taquiner, le mettre en colère, c'était la première fois qu'il redoutait vraiment sa colère. Mais il savait, il savait que cette haine n'était qu'une façade, un bouclier pour cacher la vérité. Lavi, lui, le voyait clairement, cet homme au cœur brisé, qui se cachait de peur d'être achevé. Silencieusement, Lavi s'approcha du corps, sous le regard neutre de son ami, avant de dire d'une voix blanche.

- Tu viens ? je ne pense pas être capable de la soulever seule.

- …

Surpris, le brun ne bougea pas, dévisageant le roux. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par se lever, se postant aux côtés de Lavi. Ensemble, ils enroulèrent le corps sans vie de Lenalee dans une immense toile vierge, patientant jusqu'à la nuit pour se débarrasser tranquillement du corps. Entretemps, le brun avait expliqué à son camarade ce qu'il s'était passé, terminant sur cette note.

- Je suis sûre qu'Allen est retourné en Angleterre. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner aussi facilement. Aussi j'aimerais que cette histoire reste entre nous. Cet enfant n'est pas de moi, Lenalee est vivante, et toute cette histoire n'est qu'une banale méprisse, compris ?

- Ne t'en fait donc pas Yuu, mes lèvres sont scellées !

Fin du Flash-Back

Installé entre les bras du japonais, Allen était comblé. Tout irait bien maintenant.

- Allen ?!

Le susnommé se retourna.

- ….Tyki ?

Ou presque.

FIN

**voila voila ^^ la fin de cette histoire. j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, a la base la fin était tellement niaise... Je n'ai pas pu résister au fait de rajouter une lenalee morte afin de donner un côté plus...Sérieux? Non...Moins guimmauve on ba dire ^^**

**je précise aussi que l'artiste qu'était Mana existe (même si je ne me souviens plus du tout de son nom...)**

**eh bien voila...C'est tout pour cette histoire, laissez-moi des review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =3**

**et bonne continuation les gens!**


End file.
